Episode 62
The one who bites gets bitten instead (ミイラ捕りがミイラに, miira tori ga miira ni) is the sixty-second episode of the Gintama anime. Episode Quote Introduction After the events involving the Benizakura, Yamazaki is sent to spy on the Yorozuya to determine his connection with the extremists in Oedo. Plot Shinsengumi's Inspector Yamazaki reported on the clash between Katsura's faction and Takasugi's faction to Vice-Commander Hijikata Toushirou. Hijikata wondered how Katsura's faction, without any capable men to speak of, were able to fight off Takasugi's faction, which had heavyweight stalwarts like Bansai and Nizou. Yamazaki replied that Katsura was assisted by Gintoki. Hijikata explained (while wolfing down a bowl of 'Hijikata Special') that he ignored Gintoki in the past because there was nothing suspicious about his activities that relate to Joui activities then. Now as Gintoki was injured in the same fracas, a link is established, and Yamazaki was ordered to investigate Gintoki's relationship with Jouishishi, with the orders that Gintoki is to be killed if investigations proved that he is indeed a Joui rebel. Yamazaki carried out the order by first interviewing all those people who hung out with Gintoki, including Hasegawa, Otsuu, et al, but could not turn up anything to tie him down. He even visited Yorozuya's office, but it was closed as both Kagura and Shinpachi were taking care of Gintoki at the Shimura dojo, as informed by Otose. Thus Yamazaki decided to infiltrate the compound where Gintoki was recuperating, aka the Shimura dojo, Koudoukan. Though his entry into the dojo was smooth, little does he know that leaving the compound would be fraught with danger ... After the credits, Gintoki is covered in bandages and the pain is worst thanks to Otae's traps. Characters *Yamazaki Sagaru (main character) *Hijikata Toushirou *Katsura Kotarou (mentioned) *Takasugi Shinsuke (mentioned) *Terakado Tsuu *Hasegawa Taizou *Mone (cameo) *Ane (cameo) *Hedoro (cameo) *Tsuu's Father (cameo) *Hachirou (cameo) *Honjou Kyoushirou (cameo) *Ikumatsu (cameo) *Elizabeth (jump cover) *Otose *Catherine *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Shimura Tae *Kondo *Sarutobi Ayame Trivia * The badminton match between Yamazaki Sagaru 山崎 退 and Musashi 武蔵 - :* this is a spoof of テニスの王子様 Prince of Tennis, another Jump serialization. :* Yamazaki spouted 越前リョーマ Echizen Ryo-ma's catchphrase 'まだまだだね' mada mada da ne, meaning 'You still have some way to go'. His cap logo is a spoof of Ryo-ma's cap with a Y-like design in place of Ryo-ma's 'R', while for the logos on the shirts, Yamazaki's 'Y' is seen replacing the double 'Y' logo on Ryo-ma's shirt. * While Yamazaki was interviewing Otsuu, :* The poster on the wall outside the room states 'TV Champions, The King of Good-Guys Contest, Contestants'. :* The character behind Otsuu is キシリア・ザビ Kycilia Zabi from Gundam. This contestant's entry is obviously ironical since this character is on the side of the 'bad-guys' in the Principality of Zeon in the Gundam series. The urn she is holding is the 北宋の壷 hokusou no go which can be found in the Gundam 0079 Card Builder arcade game. * JUMP manga read out by Kagura to Gintoki - :* the first is a reference to Dragon Ball, with フリーザ Frieza being the character name referenced. :* the second manga Kagura read out to Gintoki was 『いちご100%』 Strawberry 100%, with the characters Manaka Junpei 真中淳平 and Nishino Tsukasa 西野つかさ being referenced. For more details on Strawberry 100%, refer to Wikipedia Link. * Commercial plug for Otsuu's CD release - :* music producer is announced as Tsunpo, nom-de-plume for Kawakami Bansai 河上 万斉. For details on the meaning of Tsunpo, refer to Kawakami Bansai 河上 万斉. :* Recording label 'O Edo' has a Maneki Neko next to it, a charm that is supposed to bring in good fortune, or wealth. * The SOL 740 (full name ストーカーおしおきレーザービーム suto-ka oshioki re-za-bi-mu aka Stalker Punishment Laser Beam). This is a reference to Akira's SOL 740 satellite that tried to destroy Tetsuo. For more details on Akira, refer to Wikipedia Link. * When Kondou was stuck in the pit, he asked why is his saviour's name in the form of a death spell - :* Yamazaki's name has the word 'zaki' in it, ザキ zaki is a death spell used in the Dragon Quest RPG game. :* Yamazaki replied then that he would go look for someone with the name ザオリク zaoriku, which is a resurrection spell in the same series, to save Kondou. :* Kondou then repented saying that he is glad that he is not Zaraki Kenpachi. 更木剣八 Zaraki Kenpachi is the violent captain of the 11th Division in Bleach series. * The dish Otae prepared for Gintoki is actually porridge or congee, 粥 gayu, tamago-gayu, simply means porridge with egg. It became brownish-black because of the burnt fried egg. * This is the first episode Kondou and Hijikata are appear without Sougo in this episode. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes